nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Neros-Pwnage Empire
The Neros Pwnage Empire has lasted since CYOC 2 all those years ago. 'History' Early Years: 0 - 500 Years After Founding In the beginning the Neros-Pwnage Empire was not the unified country it is today. Instead it was 2 separate countries by the name of Republic of Neros and The Pwnage Empire. Both countries were founded during the same week in October of 2008. The history of the Republic is often filled war. Within the first years of its founding the Republic was thrown into war against a Viking nation that attempted to sabatoge its space station. This country was swiftly crushed though the wise leader 123xyz8 refused to occupy their territory. Instead this event propelled the country into researching and constructing its first space ship. After several decades of development the NSS Neros, the first ship of the Nerosian Space Fleet, was launched. Within a few years after the commissioning of the NSS Neros the Republic was thrown into war once more. Their previous allies, Sol Solis, had put a metal shield over the sun and demanded the heads of all the leaders on a platter and given to Zao Sun park otherwise the metal shield will remain on the Sun and life shall die on Earth. 123xyz8 was outraged by this and declared war on Sol Solis. They were joined by the Djinnaken, Cyberain and Zargaria. The task force sent consisted of 8 of the 10 Nerosian ships of the Nerosian Space Navy. Sol Solis did some trickery and managed to capture all the crews of the Coalition Navy. Thankfully at the same time as Djinnaken was breaking out, NPE space crewmen fought their way out and freed their fellow people. A nd thus ended the 2nd war in the Republic of Neros early years. After this incident the Republc of Neros continued to expand, both in knowledge and in territory. One of its first allies was New Jamaica created by E Chip, a fellow clan member. Another early ally was the state of Arrentine and the State of Porschestan. One of the republic's early actions to help these new found allies was to give Porschestan access to Masonite, a new fuel source in light of the ban on oil. The Republic helped the fledging country to build a space navy and beat off one of the first alien invasions of the many later to come. Around two hundred years after the founding the Republic welcomed a new country, Auir, to the world. Unknowingly this country was to prove to be a mess for the country very soon. Within a few years this country declared war on the countries of the world and attempted to fight a war like this. As such, the Imperial Navy, led by Gilad Pellaeon, 123xyz8's second in command and trusted friend. The Imperial Navy went into action destroying the country with little loss of life on the Republic's side. Auir returned a second time, this time 123 decided to give them a chance and allowed them information on basic hyperdrives. Unfortunately Auir became violent once more and they were put down yet again. Finally after another 2 returns, Auir became peaceful and their leader, Dark Lord Scorched, was overthrown. From that point on, the Republic and Auir were allies. Due to the alliance, the Republic built a 100 acre military base in Tarsonis, the capital of Auir Roughly 250-300 hundred years after the founding of the Republic, the country accomplished something of enormous proportions. After working on a planet for several decades, giant hyperdrives were installed on a planet called Charleston. Th e hyperdrives were then activated, sending Charleston on a course to the Solar System. Once it had arrived, it entered orbit around the Sun, which it has been ever since. And so a few hundred years after the founding, the Republic found itself spanning the stars. By this time it had possesion of the Star Wars, part of the Pagasus, and the Andromeda galaxies. The Imperial Navy itself comprised of millions of capital ships, the Imperial Army was at a good several million strong. The population was enormous. Yet the country had faced several aliens during all of this. One of the first hostile aliens to attempt to invade Earth were the Replicators. The New Jamaicans were able to stop them at the cost of many of their ships. Following a lull of several years, beings known as the Ori invaded the Solar System. A massive coalition navy was formed from the worlds nations in order to defend Earth. After intense casualties, the Ori Invasion Fleet was defeated. From there, the Nerosian 1st Fleet spearheaded the counter-attack against the Ori homeworld. From that point on there have been several other invasions, but they have all been defeated. 'Immortia Years' Around a hundred to hundred-fifty years after the founding of the Republic, the countr y was faced with a organization of immense threat and proportion. This organization was the Immortia which had infiltrated much of the governments of the world's countries as well as securing control of the government of Djinnaken. The Republic of Neros and Teh Pwnage Empire differed in their ways on dealing with this threat. 123xyz8 decided that every civilian shall be injected with nanites that would determine if the civilian/government official were loyal to the government or were Immortian spies. This worked to a great deal success, allowing the Nerosian Government to survive and keep on functioning. Teh Pwnage Empire differened on their approach to the Immortian Problem. Instead Teh Pwnage Empire killed every single one of its population and then cloned them back. Thus the clones would be guarenteed to be loyal to the Empire. This too proved to be a effective solution to the Immortia Problem. Once the Immortia Problem passed, the Republic continued on its road to glory. 'Joining the Warsaw Pact' During the early years, the Republic of Neros joined a alliance called the Warsaw Pact. This alliance was founded by Cyberia and Zargaria. Soon, Teh Pwnage Empire also joined in the Pact. The main reason for the first formation of the pact was to cut the nation of Djinnaken down to size. The goal was to defeat Djinnaken so badly that they would accept our peace terms, one of which forced them to go down to Third World Status for a few weeks. After several days of planning, in which we met at the house of Waterice Man and believe the butler was a spy, all 4 natio ns declared war on Djinnaken. The Space forces of The Republic and Pwnage Empire took on Djinnaken space forces while the Cyberian and Zargarian launched invasions into the Djinnaken lands. This invasion worked out perfectly until Djinn Spell decided that enough was enough and voided the war. Thus, this became the "War that Never Happened" Later, the pact grew to include the New Jamaica and Auir. As the years went on tensions continued to build between the Wawsaw Pact members and Djinnaken. Enough to the point that Djinnaken formed its own alliance to counter-act the Warsaw Pact. Eventually the WSP went on to live past the fall of the Djinn reign over the thread. The NPE remains a pivotal member of the Pact. The Pact was also involved in a crisis in Cyberian. Cyberian had been invaded by Fire Demons, and such a coalition force of Nerosian, New Jamaican, Porschestan(even though not a member of the WSP, they are allied with many of the WSP countries), Teh Pwnage and Cyberian forces battled the Fire Demons in South-East Asia. After heavy fighting, the Coalition forces defeated the Fire Demons. As a token of thanks Cyberia gave out some South-east Asian land to the nations who helped defeat the Fire Demons Middle Years: 500-900 Years After Founding 500 years after the founding of the Republic, the country was remaining strong. Due to the closure of expanding throughout the rest of space earlier, the Republic's expansion further into space was stopped indefinitely. As such the Republic stopped its expansion and concentrated on its workings. The Middle Ages were a time of lull for the Republic. Not much happened other than the usual developing of technologies and weapons. The Republic intervened numerous times to control new countries that proved to be overpowering or doing other unwise things. Thus the Republic was unofficially known as the Create Your Own Country Attack Dog. One important thing that happened during the Middle Years was the formation of the Neros-Pwnage Empire. Seeing as the Republic and Teh Pwnage Empire have been on very friendly terms ever since the formation of these 2 countries, it was decided that the 2 countries would merge. This resulted in what is now the Neros-Pwnage Empire, spanning the stars while having sizeable holdings on Earth. The 2 countries major shields, the Nerosian J Shield and the DNN of the Teh Pwnage Empire were merged to form the JNN, the NPE's current defensive system. 'Reign of Terror: 550-850 Years After Founding' The Reing of the Terror was a period of time in Nerosian history in which the Republic went on a campaign of destruction against alien species in the Republic's lands that refused to submit to the country's rule. Tens, if not hundreds of thousands of aliens were taught a lession by the Republic's forces, at least in the official records. Unoffically, it is suspected the number is instead in the millions. Some aliens banded together to form a Coalition force to face the Nerosian forces to try and stop their efforts. They fought well and brave, but by 850 any remnants unsubmitting Alien forces were long gone or have fled to other areas of the galaxies. Modern Times: 900 Years After Founding - Modern Day Category:Player Nations Category:CYOC Category:Asian Nations Category:Developing Articles